Les enfants doivent être très indulgents envers les grandes personnes
by Amalko
Summary: Quand il y a une place dans le cœur, il y en a une aussi auprès du foyer. [Fluff] [Bonus: L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux]


Salutations lecteurs de tout poil !

Ce que vous allez pouvoir lire ci-dessous est un bonus que j'avais écrit à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Scriboulette. Il s'agit d'un petit instant de vie volé que l'on pourrait rattacher à sa première fic "L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux". Je vous enjoins à aller la lire ainsi que toutes les autres fics qu'il y a sur la page de Boubou. ;)

Mais revenons à nos canidés. Ici, flufferie complète et assumée (si vous faites une overdose de guimauve, merci de ne pas me tenir pour responsable).

Teen Wolf et le Petit Prince appartiennent à qui de droit.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Un vrombissement faible se fit entendre au-dehors. A ce bruit, une silhouette juvénile se redressa et se mit à bondir jusqu'à la fenêtre.

_ C'est papalou !

_ C'est papalou ! s'exclama en écho une voix plus fluette avant de s'élancer à sa suite.

Derek Hale, les bras chargés de paquets, parcourait les derniers mètres de l'allée lorsqu'il vit des ombres furtives passer devant l'une des fenêtres. En s'approchant de l'entrée, son ouïe fine crut percevoir son surnom au travers du brouhaha ambiant. Il déposa la totalité de son barda dans le vestibule avant de rejoindre le salon. A peine en avait-il franchi le seuil que deux boules de poils d'un magnifique brun roux se précipitaient sur lui à vive allure. Il les réceptionna au vol. Ses réflexes de loup avaient du bon, par moment. Les renardeaux qu'il avait attrapés, gigotaient et glapissaient à qui mieux mieux cherchant à se blottir au creux de ses bras protecteurs.

_ Noa, Laura... soupira une voix qui résonnait du fond de la pièce. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit au sujet des transformations à la maison ?

L'Alpha sentit de légers coups de museau et de pattes sur son ventre. Les jeunes garous tout fous s'enfouissaient davantage feignant de n'avoir rien entendu. Le brun les tenait fermement contre lui et dans un geste désormais familier, leur grattait le dos et les oreilles, ce qui eut pour effet de les endormir.

_ Et toi, combien de fois dois-je te rappeler de ne pas les encourager à le faire ? le sermonna Stiles qui venait d'apparaître devant lui, un poing sur la hanche.

Les yeux verts de Derek se levèrent vers son interlocuteur. Il portait un tablier de cuisine et pointait une cuillère en bois dans sa direction, ce qui entamait considérablement l'attitude autoritaire qu'il cherchait à adopter. Le loup eut un sourire en coin.

_ Ce bleu te va bien, je trouve, répondit-il sur le ton de la conversation

_ Merci, enchaîna Stiles avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Je voula... Attends, mais c'est pas le moment, là. Tu vois pas que j'essaie de veiller sur leur éducation ?

_ Si, si, tu fais ça très bien d'ailleurs, dit Derek qui continuait de caresser sa progéniture d'une main distraite.

Face à ce manque total de considération, Stiles décida de revoir sa stratégie.

_ Eh bien, puisque c'est comme ça, je vais garder le gâteau pour moi. Vous ne viendrez pas vous plaindre ensuite.

Le loup sentit une vague de protestations s'élever contre lui. La charge qu'il portait s'alourdit progressivement. Il put alors observer les bouilles des deux enfants, un petit garçon âgé de 8 ans aux yeux verts pénétrants et une fillette de 4 ans qui, sous ses airs de poupée, était une vraie aventurière.

_ T'as pas le droit de faire ça, Papa ! lança l'aîné alors qu'il se dégageait de l'étreinte de Derek, on a participé avec Laura. Ce ne serait pas équitable !

_ Oui, c'est vrai ça. Même qu'y a que les méchants qui gardent les gâteaux pour eux, souligna sa petite sœur qui se plaçait juste à côté de lui, serrant ses mains potelées.

_Voyez-vous ça, M. Noa Stilinski Hale, souffla le druide en se penchant pour appuyer son index sur le bout du nez du garçon. Et quand est-ce que vous allez vous décider à écouter les conseils de votre père et à montrer l'exemple à Mlle Laura Stilinski Hale, votre sœur ?

_ On écoute toujours ce que tu dis, papa. Pas vrai, Laura ?

La fillette regarda tour à tour son frère, puis son père et hocha vigoureusement la tête. Ses longs cheveux noirs virevoltaient dans tous les sens à chaque mouvement.

_ Toujours, affirma-t-elle avec conviction.

Stiles soupira finalement. C'était impossible de les gronder quand ils faisaient front commun, c'est-à-dire quasiment tout le temps. Il devait cependant reconnaître qu'ils se montraient souvent obéissants et raisonnables, même si son compagnon avait tendance à les choyer à la moindre occasion. Qui aurait cru que derrière son aspect taciturne, Derek se révélerait être une vraie mère poule ? Stiles reporta d'ailleurs, son attention sur le loup. Celui-ci était encore agenouillé à la même place, légèrement en retrait. Il surveillait la scène avec bienveillance, une profonde sérénité émanait de sa personne. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. En l'espace de quelques instants, ils s'échangèrent des mots doux silencieux.

Comme s'il effectuait une parade amoureuse, Derek se releva et s'approcha lentement. Sans le quitter des yeux. Il le saisit à la taille imposant par sa simple présence une impression de sécurité. Il plongea son nez dans son cou, juste le temps d'apprécier son odeur enivrante et se détacha ensuite légèrement affichant une expression taquine.

_ Moi aussi, je suis sage. Est-ce que j'aurai droit à une part ?

_ Bien sûr, papalou ! s'écria Noa attendant l'approbation de son autre père. Le brun lui passa tendrement la main dans les cheveux.

Stiles fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, lançant au loup un regard qui signifiait « Sérieux, Derek, fais pas trop le malin ».

_ On verra, claironna-t-il pour le simple plaisir d'avoir le dernier mot. Et vous deux, plus de transformation ici, d'accord ?

Les deux enfants se concertèrent du regard avant d'approuver la décision paternelle. Le druide satisfait se baissa pour réajuster la tenue de sa fille. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans leur vie, il s'était découvert une passion pour l'habillement et s'amusait beaucoup à lui faire essayer une multitude de vêtements en tout genre... qui ne résistaient pas plus d'une journée aux acrobaties de la demoiselle, à son grand désespoir.

_ Est-ce que tu as montré ta dernière œuvre, Batgirl ? demanda-t-il tout en remettant la barrette en forme de chauve-souris accrochée dans ses cheveux.

_ Non, pas encore ! déclara Laura, comme si elle venait d'oublier une chose de la plus haute importance. Je vais la chercher !

Elle trottina jusqu'à la table basse où elle récupéra une feuille qu'elle rapporta prestement pour la présenter sous le nez de Derek. Celui-ci se mit donc à l'examiner avec beaucoup de sérieux. Il s'agissait somme toute, d'un dessin d'enfant assez classique, naïf et très coloré, mis à part le fait qu'on pouvait y voir représentés un renard et un loup surmontés de petits cœurs multicolores qui se faisaient face dans un champ de fleurs. En légende, il était inscrit de manière appliquée « papa papalou ».

_ C'est Noa qui a écrit, sembla juger utile de préciser la petite.

A ces mots, son frère bomba le torse et se rengorgea de fierté. Mais, tous attendaient la déclaration du loup qui n'était pas franchement réputé pour son sens de la discussion.

_ C'est très joli, annonça-t-il finalement avec un regard plein de douceur pour ses deux enfants. Mais...

S'installant à la table, il se mit à griffonner quelque chose sous le regard intrigué de sa famille. Quand il eut fini, il rendit la feuille à Laura. Stiles et Noa se penchèrent, tout aussi curieux de voir le résultat. C'est le druide qui le premier, réagit. Il lui décocha un sourire à la fois amusé et attendri.

_ Ce que tu peux être sentimental pour un ours.

L'alpha bougonna à cette remarque, mais ne refusa pas pour autant le baiser de son compagnon. Car si depuis toujours, Derek était avare de mots, il n'en savait pas moins comment exprimer ses sentiments.

* * *

Voilà pour cette fois !

J'espère que cette saynète aura éveillé en vous un peu de mignonnesse.

Si jamais vous avez deviné ce que Derek a rajouté au dessin ou si vous voulez m'envoyer des pandas roux, n'hésitez pas !

A la revoyure !


End file.
